Death Note: The sixth Kira デスノート
by Eclipsewolftakeover
Summary: Nate River thought his life was perfect ,he had became L and was living a comfortable life . What if someone supposedly dead from his past came back ? Is it real or is it just that he's crazy for his guilt ? What about this new Kira ? And just what is this kiss of death everyone keeps talking about ? ( three years after kira case , lemons in later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story which I will keep updated along as I can. Since I have limited time to type I write it on paper first ( at school because I don't have time at home) before typing it on the laptop. Flames will be extinguished by L in a firefighter costume! ( also if you see a chapter half writing it means I didn't have time to finish I will have time to fix it later so bare with me.

Chapter 1

Nate River knelt down over a tomb stone he brushed away dead leaves with his hand , exposing old withered roses. He carefully placed fresh new black roses and smiled "I know they're your favorite." He got up and stepped back to admire the grave. "Good bye, forever..."

After saying his biddings he turned toward the old rusted exit gate, he passed by several other graves. ( L Lawiet, Mihael Keehl, Raito Yagami etc.) A sudden cold gust blew the remaining leaves off trees, the leaves crunching under his feet. As he was walking he noticed that he wasn't alone, not very far away, someone kneeling at one of the older graves. He walked towards the figure, it was a girl. She was wearing a black cloak, her face was hidden by the hood, her long black hair. He was over powered by curiosity, " Isn't this a private grave yard ? How did someone like you have access to this place ?" The grave yard where they were in was were all important and private people went, like a student or a professor from wammy's . Deaths that common everyday people were oblivious to. No one from the common public was supposed to even think such a place exists. She was silent for a while so near knelt down next to her and automatically started to curl his soft snowy locks.

**Near's POV**

She was obviously lost in thought. "Is it wrong for me to visit the grave of my beloved ?" her voice startled me , it sounded so sorrowful ..." But we must move on after such a misfortune." I replied in my usual monotone voice. " But what if .. you can't move on or run away?" "What do you mean ?" She turned and I finally got to see her face, she had lightly pale skin and pale pink lips, her eyes hidden behind her semi-messy shoulder length hair. She stood over me and took off her hood. "Because when death follows you there's no escape "I felt as if my heart had stopped and froze in its place ...her eyes... ARE RED !?

"No way, this shouldn't be possible!" I whispered, my eyes tearing up, the hot tears threating to spill. But I tried to keep my composure. I stood up and looked her in the eyes. "W-we all thought you were dead!" I couldn't take it any more, I threw my arms around her and burst into tears. Never in my life have I shown emotion like that, ever. Usually when someone died I would feel grief but never express myself : emotions are your only weakness. The cold autumn wind blowing on my wet cheeks. My sobs subsided after a few minutes of silent crying. "Its amazing how your'e still alive, but what can I expect from BB former number 1 in wammy's" A blush krept upon my pale face as I realized that I was still hugging her tightly. I immediately let go and took a few steps back to give her some space. I don't know why, if it was the sudden hug or the complement , but she was blushing too! "Its getting late, w-would you like to go inside? I crash in a hotel near Shinjuku not far from here." A hotel? She lives in a hotel ? Surly she deserves better, and she might be able to assist me on my latest case. Kira has returned and not cheap kira, its been all over the news lately. And I could use all the help I can get.

Yay ! we're off to a great start and i'll update as soon as I get a few reviews! So I hope you all enjoy this lil fan fic! Also i'll be accepting ocs for this story, just post all the details !

~Eclipse


	2. Chapter 2

This is my first story which I will keep updated along as I can. Since I have limited time to type I write it on paper first ( at school because I don't have time at home) before typing it on the laptop. Flames will be extinguished by L in a firefighter costume! ( also if you see a chapter half writing it means I didn't have time to finish I will have time to fix it later so bare with me.

Chapter 1

Nate River knelt down over a tomb stone he brushed away dead leaves with his hand , exposing old withered roses. He carefully placed fresh new black roses and smiled "I know they're your favorite." He got up and stepped back to admire the grave. "Good bye, forever..."

After saying his biddings he turned toward the old rusted exit gate, he passed by several other graves. ( L Lawiet, Mihael Keehl, Raito Yagami etc.) A sudden cold gust blew the remaining leaves off trees, the leaves crunching under his feet. As he was walking he noticed that he wasn't alone, not very far away, someone kneeling at one of the older graves. He walked towards the figure, it was a girl. She was wearing a black cloak, her face was hidden by the hood, her long black hair. He was over powered by curiosity, " Isn't this a private grave yard ? How did someone like you have access to this place ?" The grave yard where they were in was were all important and private people went, like a student or a professor from wammy's . Deaths that common everyday people were oblivious to. No one from the common public was supposed to even think such a place exists. She was silent for a while so near knelt down next to her and automatically started to curl his soft snowy locks.

**Near's POV**

She was obviously lost in thought. "Is it wrong for me to visit the grave of my beloved ?" her voice startled me , it sounded so sorrowful ..." But we must move on after such a misfortune." I replied in my usual monotone voice. " But what if .. you can't move on or run away?" "What do you mean ?" She turned and I finally got to see her face, she had lightly pale skin and pale pink lips, her eyes hidden behind her semi-messy shoulder length hair. She stood over me and took off her hood. "Because when death follows you there's no escape "I felt as if my heart had stopped and froze in its place ...her eyes... ARE RED !?

"No way, this shouldn't be possible!" I whispered, my eyes tearing up, the hot tears threating to spill. But I tried to keep my composure. I stood up and looked her in the eyes. "W-we all thought you were dead!" I couldn't take it any more, I threw my arms around her and burst into tears. Never in my life have I shown emotion like that, ever. Usually when someone died I would feel grief but never express myself : emotions are your only weakness. The cold autumn wind blowing on my wet cheeks. My sobs subsided after a few minutes of silent crying. "Its amazing how your'e still alive, but what can I expect from BB former number 1 in wammy's" A blush krept upon my pale face as I realized that I was still hugging her tightly. I immediately let go and took a few steps back to give her some space. I don't know why, if it was the sudden hug or the complement , but she was blushing too! "Its getting late, w-would you like to go inside? I crash in a hotel near Shinjuku not far from here." A hotel? She lives in a hotel ? Surly she deserves better, and she might be able to assist me on my latest case. Kira has returned and not cheap kira, its been all over the news lately. And I could use all the help I can get.

Yay ! we're off to a great start and i'll update as soon as I get a few reviews! So I hope you all enjoy this lil fan fic! Also i'll be accepting ocs for this story, just post all the details !

~Eclipse


End file.
